Mollymauk Tealeaf
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Taliesin Jaffe |Name = Mollymauk Tealeaf |AKA = Molly Esma (cover name used in Zadash) Lucien Nonagon |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Tiefling Variant: Devil's Tongue |Class = Blood Hunter (Order of the Ghostslayer) |Languages = Common; Infernal |Place = Trostenwald, Wildemount |Connections = Carnival of Curiosities Yasha Mighty Nein (party member) |Profession = Fortune-Teller |Status = Alive |Level = 4 |HP = 49 |Str = 10 |Int = 11 |AC = 15 |Dex = 17 |Wis = 16 |DC = 10 |Con = 14 |Cha = 11 |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 14 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Mollymauk }}Mollymauk Tealeaf is a tiefling blood hunter. He is played by Taliesin Jaffe. Description Appearance Molly is a lavender tiefling with red eyes. His curled horns are pierced and extremely ostentatious, with little gems and baubles. He has a peacock tattoo that seems to be running up the side of his face, as well as a serpent tattoo on his right hand. He uses the red 'eyes' of his tattoos to activate his rite on his swords and other objects. His flamboyant appearance is often commented upon and he wears a bright and colorful robe covered with arcane symbols. Molly has two swords and a pouch that dangles from his hips. He also has many straight, overlapping scars on his neck, upper chest, and arms, presumably from drawing his own blood to activate his swords. Personality Molly is described as a "literal and figurative peacock". He frequently tells extravagant lies with little mind for whether or not his audience believes them. He does not seem visibly affected by insults, as shown by his lack of reaction when the old man in Ye Olde Mudhole called him a devil and told him to leave town. Molly is very confident about his appearance and often mentions nudity, both his own and others. Biography Background Lucien At some point in the past, a purple tiefling going by Lucien and later Nonagon led a group of people who broke away from an established order of some sort to form their own faction. At some point, Lucien got involved with a spellcaster from Rexxentrum and a book of some sort. A tabaxi named Cree and the other members of the group found Lucien apparently dead in the woods after he and the spellcaster performed an unspecified ritual. They buried him and gave the book to the spellcaster. Mollymauk Mollymauk thinks of himself as having come into existence two years before he met the Mighty Nein, when he woke up buried in the ground with no memories. He shortly thereafter joined the The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities. At that point, the only thing he was saying was "empty." Gustav Fletching eventually forged papers for him under the name "Mollymauk Tealeaf" in the hopes that "M.T." was somehow significant to his original name. . Molly has no desire to remember the life of the person who ended up buried where he woke up. According to Toya, Molly wasn't talking when he first joined the carnival. Molly claimed in introductions to have been in the carnival for as "long as he can reasonably remember". Molly acted as a promoter for the carnival and as a "fortune-teller" within it. His "abilities" in the latter area are the result of the application of cold-reading techniques and sleight of hand, not actual magic. He never developed an act for the show itself. Pre-Stream Chapter 9 Upon meeting Cree in the Evening Nip and being addressed as Lucien, Mollymauk panicked and insisted that the Mighty Nein play along. He tried to pass himself off as having the same personality as Lucien to Cree, possibly succeeding. Later, under a Zone of Truth, Molly revealed his amnesia and desire to live as a new person separate from whoever Lucien may have been. Relationships Jester Molly read Jester's fortune for two copper pieces, using a small set of cards. He predicted that there is something bright and adventurous in her future. At the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, he showed her the moon and shadow cards together and asked if she understood what they meant. Beauregard Molly finds Beau very annoying, to the point of describing her as "awful" to fellow carnival members. Beau, in return, is put off by Molly being rude to her. Mollymauk dislikes monks because of an unspecified event that happened in his past. Yasha Molly and Yasha seem to be well acquainted from working with the Carnival of Curiosities. Molly appears to have met Yasha when she joined the Carnival a few months ago. When asked whether or not Yasha would be coming along with the party, Molly immediately accepted, referring to her as "the Charm." Character Information Quests Notable Items * Pair of decorated Scimitars (carnival glass) ) * Marked "fortune-telling" deck ** "The Silver Dragon" ** "The Anvil" ** "The Serpent" ** "The Eye" ** "The Moon" ** "The Shadow" ** "The Chariot" * Disguise Kit * Pouch, bedazzled with gems, containing incense * Periapt of Wound Closure * Old, rusted, iron helmet that is at least two hundred years old (obtained from a cemetery ) Abilities Feats * Tough Variant Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Devil's Tongue ** Vicious Mockery cantrip ** Charm Person spell (as a 2nd-level spell) * Hellish Resistance Blood Hunter Abilities * Blood Curses ** Blood Curse of the Eyeless * Blood Hunter Order: Order of the Ghostslayer ** Esoteric Rite: Rite of the Dawn * Blood Maledict (1 use) * Crimson Rite (1d4) ** Primal Rite: Rite of the Frozen * Fighting Style: Two-Weapon Fighting * Hunter's Bane Quotations * Mollymauk: Can you hand me your staff so I can watch this? I want to see this limp of yours. Purely for my own entertainment. Beauregard: Are you patronizing me, Mollymauk? Mollymauk: No, I'm hoping that you’re going to patronize us. * "We're carnival people: we all have our issues. You don't wind up here if you don't have some kind of issues." * ‪"Mother always told me to never give away a story for free.‬" * "When in doubt, if something goes wrong, just... nudity. It usually works." * "BECAUSE I'M WEIRD!" ** When asked why he travels with weird people in the circus. *"I'm always ready to make a fool of myself." * “Be the chaos you want to see in the world.” * "Let me make this abundantly clear: My name is Molly. That person is dead, and not me. It's just a person who had this body. They abandoned it. It's mine now." Trivia * Molly has implied himself to be a worshiper of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon (based on what he said to a carnival-goer in ). While under the influence of Jester's Zone of Truth, Molly revealed that he actually worshiped the Moonweaver (an unapproved deity in the Dwendalian Empire). However, he explicitly stated that his swords are entirely nonmagical and his "worship" over them was a show. * Taliesin Jaffe confirmed that "Mollymauk" is named after Alan "Mollymauk" Musgrave in the 1966 teen comedy film "Lord Love a Duck", which had been directed by Taliesin's grandfather, George Axelrod. * "Mollymauk" is a modification of "Mollymawk", the name of a species of albatross in the genus Thalassarche that originates from the Dutch "mallemok" (mal - foolish, and mok - gull). ** The word "albatross" is sometimes used metaphorically to mean a psychological burden that feels like a curse. ** In maritime superstition, to be followed by an albatross was considered a sign of good luck for a ship; killing the bird, such as in Samuel Coleridge's The Rime of the Ancient Mariner, is said to bring a curse onto the killer and their ship. * "Tealeaf" is a suggested surname for Halflings in several editions of the Player's Handbook. ** "Tea leaf" is also Cockney rhyming slang for "thief". ** Tasseography (also known as tasseomancy or tassology) is a method of divination or fortune-telling that interprets tea leaves, coffee grounds, or wine sediments. * Molly was the first player character of the second campaign's party to be knocked unconscious in combat. * Taliesin has compared Molly's personality to that of Hunter S. Thompson. * Molly's intials are MT, a homophone for the first thing he initially said ("empty"). Taliesin confirmed this as intentional. * Taliesin originally intended for Mollymauk's last name to be "Trickfoot," but Matt didn't want such an explicit reference to the first campaign so early on. Gallery Mollymauk.jpg MollymaukPeriapt.png External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Performers Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Category:Mighty Nein